Talk:Team Universe 4
Freiza? Why is Frieza listed? Did i miss something? (Actually intrigued)J spencer93 (talk) 02:49, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Frieza will be a member of universe 4 and will betray universe 7, confirmed in the episode 94-98 spoilers Shedopen (talk) 15:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Is it officially confirmed or just rumors? GuKeltke (talk) 15:21, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Unknown 4's Unknown Warrior You guys sure this character is not a early design of Ganos? Just look at Majora and Kahseral in the intro, both of them have different designs in the final production. (Majora in the intro has different forehead pattern, color and eyes closed, and also Kahseral with much older look and green beret, all these arent present in the final.) DishonestMe (talk) 03:58, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, plus it kinda makes sense when the Limit Break x Survivor intro came before Ganos' first appearance. We also know that Ganos appears to be an imporant member of U4 or at least the one who appeared the most so how is that he doesn't appears in the intro but A HIGHLY SIMILAR character instead of him? Ganos is featured in the "Hakura" ending which proves my point and guess what? there isn't another character similar to him anywhere in said ending. Skar800 (Talk) 04:04, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, this page isn't needed. There's nothing but speculation stating this is really a member of the team. BubbleRevolution (talk) 03:57, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Just as much speculation saying this ISNT a new character. Majora looks the same and so does Kahseral. Ganos looks much different and is correctly depicted in the ending. No other characters are drastically different in any of the intros and endings. people were so sure Caulifla was a redesign of Kale when we first saw her image. I somehow doubt this is the case here. Besides theres 2 hidden warriors for U4 and both are in the intro. Just leave it be for now and delete if it is later retconned in the show when they finally appear.--RexGodwin (talk) 21:10, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Why are you so desperate to put information instead of waiting a bit more until all fighters are revealed? Damom, for example, was confirmed to be one of the two members, there is nothing like that about this Female Ganos bs. Limit Break x Survivor came before Ganos' first appearance so it's completely possible that they could have slightly altered his design. Ganos is also one of the main members of U4 just like Brianne for U2, Jiren for U11, etc. So it would make sense to see him in the intro alongside the others, check the new "Haruka" ending, Ganos is featured there to prove my point. Skar800 (Talk) 21:18, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Except its not slightly this one is wearing completely different clothes and is clearly a female. No other characters from intros have had a massive redesign so no reason to assume this is any different. Besides, we don't know what role he could have. Nigrisshi and Murichim were supposed to be important too and they were discarded as trash fodder. Damom and this chick very well could be the only relevant members of u4 and they are going out of their way to hide both in show and supplementary information to make the invisible fighters plot hyped up. And so what about Haruka? Plenty of U10/U3 fodder are there too but they aren't relevant.--RexGodwin (talk) 21:56, August 11, 2017 (UTC) If you're wondering why he has different color, just look at Majora, note that he has his older design (different forehead pattern) in that pic. Now that we have a better look at him, you cant say thats not Ganos. Same outfit, same face, same eyes. See? why don't you show an actual statement? something that proves that this chick isn't more than Ganos' old design rather than keep writing speculations. In cases like this, the best thing is just wait until someone leaks their names or designs just like it recently happened with most members from all Universes. --Skar800 (Talk) 22:11, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Why don't we just rename it back to the page's previous name instead and remove the picture instead. This way when character makes their debut then we could add info. For now it could be stub like Damom. DragonEmeperor (talk) 22:32, August 11, 2017 (UTC) I agree, that way when we've the actual information about this character we only have to update the page. --Skar800 (Talk) 22:38, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Where the hell is that pic from? lmao. That doesn't prove anything, because Kahseral and Majora have their proper colors in the actual intro. If anything, they just got her colors wrong in that scan and its still a different character. She still looks feminine in the face to me compared to Ganos.--RexGodwin (talk) 04:21, August 12, 2017 (UTC) So, where is your Female Ganos now? --Skar800 (Talk) 21:31, September 28, 2017 (UTC)